


Spycam

by callay



Category: 21 Jump Street (2012), 22 Jump Street (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spy camera Schmidt planted in the frat house catch Jenko and Zook in an intimate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spycam

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this thing. People need to write more fic for 22 Jump Street.
> 
> I only saw the movie once so I don't know if everything even makes sense. But PWP!

It feels like Schmidt spends most of his time lying in bed, aimlessly flipping through the frat camera feeds on his tablet. It’s what he does when he can’t think of anything else to do, since that way at least he might be helping the investigation.

So far it hasn’t turned up any clues. Mostly he just sees Jenko hanging out with Zook. Which just makes Schmidt want to keep lying in bed like a big blob of loneliness and despair, honestly.

One day he checks the exercise room, and they’re there, of course. The audio kicks in before the video even shows up and he can hear Jenko grunting like the brainless ape-man he is. Bitterly, Schmidt looks over the scene. Jenko is doing sit-ups on the bench, shirtless and glistening, with Zook kneeling in front of him holding his feet. Except his hands aren’t on Jenko’s feet, but on his spread thighs, and his head –

“Oh _shit_ ,” whispers Schmidt, dropping the tablet like it gave him an electric shock. Because Zook is definitely, 100% sucking Jenko’s dick.

“Hngh,” says Jenko over the feed.

“Oh shit,” repeats Schmidt. His heart is pounding, his face is burning, and he can’t believe this is real.

Maybe it isn’t, he thinks. Sometimes you get into totally normally situations that just _look_ super gay. Sure, the grunts still emanating from the tablet _sound_ sexual, but then again, Jenko usually sounds like that when he’s working out.

Heart in his throat, Schmidt takes another peek at the tablet. The high camera has a perfect view of Jenko, arms behind his head, chest muscles and arm muscles and the muscles that connect chest and arms all perfectly defined, shining under a sheen of perspiration.

Zook is bent over Jenko so Schmidt can’t actually _see_ anything, but the bobbing of his head makes it pretty unambiguous.

And okay, maybe Schmidt had make a joke about this the other day – actually he had said “Why don’t you just go suck Zook’s dick then?” and Jenko had frowned and told him that was a very homophobic thing to say – but he didn’t think it was really happening. Because Jenko was supposed to be _straight_ , not lying there with a guy’s face in his crotch and his perfect abs twitching.

If Jenko’s not straight, then all the crap that he and Schmidt have done together – have done to each other – is suddenly confusing as hell. It’s fine, great even, to be all over your best friend, but what happens when you have the potential to be attracted to each other? Does that make it flirting?

Maybe Jenko was trying to flirt with him all long, Schmidt thinks, and instantly pushes the thought away. If anything, this just makes Schmidt more of a loser. Jenko is just one more attractive person who doesn’t want him.

 _I could do it, though_ , Schmidt thinks angrily, eyeing the back of Zook’s head. _I could go down on him way better than that dumbass._ He doesn’t shock himself with the thought. Schmidt’s mostly straight, but you’d have to be blind not to be into Jenko. And maybe he’d never given a blow job before, but Schmidt was a fast learner. Zook was probably slobbering all over Jenko’s cock like an amateur.

And that was meant to be a gross mental image, except he’s just imagining Jenko’s cock dripping wet with spit.

And he hasn’t actually seen Jenko’s cock, so in his head, it’s a monster porn star dick. Wet and red and straining towards Schmidt’s mouth, and he sucks it in, hot and heavy and tasting the way Jenko smells. Schmidt can see Jenko’s abs twitching, his chest heaving, his face tensed. Jenko grunts in time with Schmidt’s movements, loud and unashamed.

Schmidt fumbles his own cock out of his pants and starts to stroke himself, hard and desperate. Part of him knows that he’s being a total creep, but that part isn’t getting a lot of blood compared to the part that’s picturing Jenko thrusting into his mouth.

Schmidt doesn’t think he’s ever fantasized about sucking dick before, but that was before he’d seen Jenko lying back like a Greek god, whole body flexing in short bursts, eyes closed and mouth open. Schmidt wants to be the one to do that to him, wants to make him make those throaty groans.

That, and the thought of Jenko’s cock in his mouth just seems unbearably hot right now.

He hears Jenko’s breath catch, hears him say hoarsely, “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna –“

Schmidt’s hand speeds up, and this is happening, it’s definitely happening, it’s way too late to turn off the tablet and forget this was a thing. He watches, breath stopped, as Jenko squeezes his eyes shut and bits his lip and comes.

And Schmidt comes too, too suddenly to even grab a tissue, spilling onto the bed. 

It feels glorious, like he just shared something amazing with Jenko. Like they’re more in sync than ever.

He doesn’t know what he’ll say when he sees Jenko next, doesn’t know if he can hide this or what it will do to their relationship. But he doesn’t want to think about that right now. He just wants to wallow for a moment in the aftershocks of pleasure in his groin and the fantasy of Jenko behind his eyes.


End file.
